Silver Fang
by meirnpyon
Summary: Mendengar nama 'makhluk itu' disebut saja, sudah membuat Sakura muak. Pasalnya, 'makhluk itu'-lah yang menyebabkan kematian tak wajar neneknya. Sosok yang sempurna itu datang, menuntun Sakura menemukan target sesungguhnya untuk membalaskan dendam. Vampfict/KakaSaku/AU/multichap/BadSumarry/RnR? UPDATED! Chapter 2: Truth. Kebenaran yang tidak pernah Sakura ketahui akhirnya terungkap.
1. Chapter 1: HATE

Summary: Mendengar nama 'makhluk itu' disebut saja, sudah membuat Sakura muak. Pasalnya, 'makhluk itu'-lah yang menyebabkan kematian tak wajar neneknya. Sosok yang sempurna itu datang, menuntun Sakura menemukan target sesungguhnya untuk membalaskan dendam. Vampict/KakaSaku/AU/multichap/ BadSummary/RnR?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : Sakura X Kakashi

**Genre** : Fantasy/Supernatural & Romance -AU

**Warning** : Gaje, Typo, OOC, abal etc.

Read and Review please

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

"_Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang putri yang cantik dan baik hati. Suatu hari, datanglah seorang vampir jahat yang berniat menculik sang putri. Namun, seorang pangeran yang tampan dan gagah berani tiba. Ia mengalahkan vampir tersebut dan menyelamatkan sang putri. Kemudian, mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya…"_

"_Aku mau jadi putri, Baachan!" seru gadis kecil beriris emerald itu kepada neneknya. Sang nenek tersenyum, ditatapnya cucu dipangkuannya itu sambil mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda._

"_Sakura selalu menjadi tuan putri bagi Obaasan," ucap wanita tua itu sambil memandang cucunya dengan pandangan sayang. Sakura tersenyum senang. Dikecupnya pipi keriput neneknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ternyata sang kakek sudah memperhatikan nenek dan Sakura daritadi. Ia mendekati dua perempuan tersayangnya, dan ikut dalam percakapan mereka._

"_Vampir itu makhluk yang jahat dan mengerikan, Sakura-chan. Kau harus berhati-hati!"_

"_Aku mengerti, Jiichan," Sakura tersenyum menanggapi peringatan kakeknya. "kelak, aku akan menikah dengan pangeran tampan yang telah menyelamatkanku dari vampir!"_

**.**

**SILVER FANG**

**Chapter 1: Hate**

**.**

Sakura Haruno, gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu adalah seorang yatim piatu. Orangtuanya telah tiada sejak ia masih bayi, sehingga ia diasuh sekaligus tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya. Hampir setiap hari nenek ataupun kakeknya membacakan dongeng untuknya. Ia percaya bahwa makhluk bernama vampir adalah makhluk jahat yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi. Bocah perempuan berambut merah muda itu tidak mengetahui kisah pilu dibalik dongeng yang sering nenek dan kakek ceritakan…

.

.

.

Siang itu Sakura baru saja pulang sekolah dan berniat untuk segera menunjukkan gambar yang telah dibuatnya kepada neneknya. Ia mencari sang nenek yang biasanya menyambutnya di teras. Mungkinkah Obaachan sedang memasak? Gumam bocah perempuan tersebut.

"Obaachan?" Sakura terus memanggil neneknya sambil mengitari rumah keluarga Haruno yang luas, namun tak ada jawaban. "Obaachan, keluarlah! Aku menyerah," Sakura pikir neneknya sedang bersembunyi untuk memberinya kejutan. Sepasang bola mata kehijauan miliknya menangkap sosok sang nenek tengah tersungkur di lantai.

"Obaachan jangan tidur disana! Nanti masuk angin," Sakura membalikkan tubuh neneknya. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura menjerit histeris ketika melihat neneknya yang tergeletak dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Lehenya terkoyak, seperti bekas cabikan binatang buas. Kedua matanya terbelalak, dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah busur dan anak panah perak yang sepertinya tak sempat digunakan.

Dengan tangannya yang mungil ia mengguncangkan tubuh yang bermandikan darah itu sambil tak henti memanggil neneknya. Tak ada jawaban. Neneknya sudah tak bernyawa lagi sedari tadi. Air mata gadis kecil itu bercucuran. Napasnya terengah, tubuhnya pun mengigil hebat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Rasa takut, sedih, bingung bercampur dibenaknya.

"SAKURA!"

Si pemilik nama menoleh, kemudian berlari kearah pemanggilnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan sang kakek.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baachan…" Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Telunjuknya mengarah ke mayat yang tergeletak diujung sana. Kakek menelan ludah. Pria itu mendekati sosok yang ditunjuk cucunya. Pupilnya melebar ketika melihat istri tercintanya tak bernyawa dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

"I-ini… Vampir…"

.

.

.

Hujan gerimis menyertai pemakaman nenek Haruno. Sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam mengantarkan kepergiannya, termasuk Sakura. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi memandangi nisan neneknya. Ia bahkan tak membalas ucapan duka dari para kerabat yang menghampirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih terlalu muda untuk menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan yang dialami neneknya. Satu persatu orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut pergi, menyisakan Sakura dan kakeknya.

"SAKURA BENCI VAMPIR!" Kesedihan Sakura tak terbendung lagi. Kakeknya memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba menenangkannya. Dari kejauhan, sebuah seringai tercipta saat melihat tangisan gadis cilik itu.

-o-o-o-o-

_Tujuh tahun kemudian…_

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dulu ke café?" ajak gadis berambut pirang panjang kepada sahabatnya yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku kedalam tasnya. Sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyetujui ajakan Ino.

"Kalian juga ikut, 'kan? Tenten dan Hinata?" iris berwarna aqua itu berbalik kearah dua orang gadis dibelakangnya. Tenten mengacungkan ibu jarinya pertanda setuju. Hinata terlihat agak ragu, namun akhirnya mengangguk.

.

Keempat gadis cantik itu duduk disudut café sejak tadi. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal tanpa henti. Mulai dari sekolah, cuaca, pakaian yang sedang trend, hingga mengarah ke topik yang berhubungan tentang cinta.

"Nee, Ino-chan. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput espresso panasnya. Wajah Ino merona sebentar, kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Buruk. Sai-kun terlalu asyik dengan galerinya."

"Memang sulit ya, jika kekasih berada jauh dari kita...," celetuk Tenten yang diiringi jitakan pelan dari Ino. Kedua mata Tenten melirik Hinata dengan jahil.

"Harusnya kau mencontoh Hinata! Buktinya dia rukun-rukun saja dengan Naruto!"

Mendengar itu, wajah Hinata memerah.

"Iya, ya. Aku jadi iri," Ino terdiam sejenak "kau sendiri bagaimana, Tenten? Apakah ada kemajuan dengan Neji?"

"Eeeeh? A-apa-apaan!"

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata menatap Tenten tak percaya. Neji Hyuuga adalah kakak laki-laki Hinata. Hubungan Neji dengan Tenten cukup dekat, hanya saja mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hi-hinata…" Tenten membalas tatapan Hinata dengan wajah merah padam. Melihat itu Ino tersenyum puas.

"Nee, Hinata. Kau bersedia si jahil ini jadi saudara iparmu?" Sakura ikut mengusili Tenten.

"Kaliaaaaan!"

"K-kalau Sakura-chan? Apa tidak ada laki-laki yang menarik perhatianmu?" Hinata bertanya dengan lembut. Ino dan Tenten ikut menatap Sakura dengan penasaran. Sahabat mereka yang satu ini sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali dalam urusan asmara.

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian menggeleng.

"Ah, yang benar saja! Kau ini masih normal, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, baka!" ucap Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Tenten.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus memikirkan Sasuke?"

_Skakmat_. Kalimat Ino barusan berhasil membuat Sakura tertegun. Sasuke Uchiha adalah kekasih pertama Sakura. Sayangnya dia tewas dua tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu Sakura mulai menjaga jarak dari lawan jenisnya.

"Entahlah," Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Sakura," Tenten menatap sepasang emerald dihadapannya. "Kau lebih suka Chouji, Kiba, Lee, atau Shino?"

"Eeeeh?"

"Benar! Kita jodohkan saja Sakura dengan salah satu dari mereka!" Ino terlihat berbinar. "Tapi sepertinya kita harus mengeliminasi Chouji. Kau pasti tidak akan tahan jika melihat nafsu makannya yang luar biasa," Ino meringis mengingat sahabat laki-lakinya itu. "Kandidat lainnya?"

"A-ano… Shino-san ba-baik hati, kok! Hanya saja…Agak pendiam" Hinata memberikan komentarnya terhadap Shino Aburame. Hinata pernah menjadi teman sekelas Shino dan sempat mengerjakan tugas bersama beberapa kali.

"Maniak serangga yang penuh teka-teki itu? Jangan!" Tenten memberikan tanda silang dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Kau bisa mati kebosanan dengannya! Antara Lee dan Kiba yang sama-sama bersemangat, bagaimana?"

"Aku alergi anjing dan sudah menolak Lee beberapa bulan lalu." Sakura yang sedari tadi menggelengkan kepalanya angkat bicara. Kiba Inuzuka adalah seorang pecinta anjing, sedangkan Rock Lee sudah lama tertarik dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Begitu ya…" Ketiganya terlihat kecewa dan kembali berpikir keras.

"Sudahlaaah… Kalian tak perlu repot-repot! Aku masih ingin sendirian, kok!" Sakura berusaha membesarkan hati mereka. Ia sedikit heran melihat antusiasme teman-teman baiknya.

"Kami hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sakura," ucap Tenten yang disertai anggukan dari Ino dan Hinata. "Kami juga ingin ada yang menjaga dan melindungimu…"

Mendengar itu, Sakura tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata yang begitu perhatian kepadanya. Namun sejujurnya ia memang belum begitu membutuhkan seorang kekasih untuk saat ini.

"Nee, Sakura, apa pendapatmu mengenai Gaara-senpai?" Ino kembali membuka pembicaraan mengenai pasangan yang tepat untuk Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia tidak berminat dengan hal yang begitu." Tenten menimpali. "Kalau dengan Kankurou-senpai?"

"Kurasa ia sama seperti adiknya, Gaara-senpai."

"Haaahhhhh… Aku menyerah." Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menyedot mocha frappe-nya.

"Hei, hei! Kabarnya Genma-sensei dan Shizune-sensei akan melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke pelaminan!"

"Benarkah?!" Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata terkejut secara bersamaan. Genma Shiranui adalah guru mereka dalam pelajaran sejarah, sedangkan Shizune merupakan penanggung jawab di UKS. Keduanya diketahui mempunyai hubungan khusus, namun masih terlihat malu-malu.

"Wah, berarti mereka akan mengikuti jejak Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei, dong!" Seru Ino. Asuma Sarutobi, guru pendidikan Tata Negara dan Kewarganegaraan di sekolah mereka, memang telah memperistri rekan kerjanya, Kurenai Yuuhi, guru kesenian yang cantik itu.

"Ah! Aku tau! Sakura dengan Yamato-sensei saja!"

"Kudengar dia memiliki kekasih di prefektur Suna,"

"Atau Sakura-chan lebih suka dengan Gai-sensei?" Hinata menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, lalu tertawa lepas bersama ketiga temannya. Membayangkan wajah guru olahraga mereka, Maito Gai, memang sebuah 'hiburan' tersendiri. Guru yang selalu terlihat berapi-api itu memiliki model rambut mangkok dan kedua alis tebal laksana ulat bulu. Setiap mengajar pun pasti selalu penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau Kakashi-sensei?" usul Tenten setelah dapat mengontrol tawanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Penjaga laboratorium yang terlihat sinting itu?"

"Jahatnyaaaa! Dengar, banyak gosip yang beredar, bahwa sesungguhnya dia itu sangatlah tampan!" ucap Ino.

"Kau bercanda,ya?" Sakura terlihat tak percaya.

"Aku serius!" Ino membentuk huruf 'v' dengan jarinya.

"Hinata, apa Naruto pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang wajah Kakashi-sensei?" Ino menoleh kearah gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menyesap cappuccino-nya.

"Na-Naruto-kun bilang dia juga tidak pernah melihat wajahnya," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu dia misterius sekali! Huwaaaa jadi penasaran!"

Kakashi Hatake, pria yang baru saja menjadi bagian dari Konoha Gakuen dua bulan lalu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui asal-usulnya, atau mungkin Tsunade-sama sebagai kepala sekolah masuk ke dalam daftar pengecualian. Beliau menugaskan Kakashi untuk mengatur segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan laboratorium sekolah.

Hampir tiap hari ia datang terlambat. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kulitnya putih pucat. Rambutnya yang selalu berantakan berwarna keperakan. Sorot matanya terlihat sayu. Pada mata kirinya terdapat bekas luka berbentuk vertikal. Saat senggang, ia sering terlihat sedang membaca novel. Ekspresi datarnya hampir tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sepertinya dia jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan penghuni Konoha Gakuen lain, sehingga terkesan misterius. Kesan misteriusnya diperkuat dengan penampilannya yang memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya setiap hari.

"Berjanjilah," Ino memandang ketiga sahabatnya "jika salah satu diantara kita berkesempatan melihat wajahnya, segera deskripsikan sedetail mungkin!"

"Jika mungkin, dapatkan fotonya tanpa masker!" sambung Tenten.

"Baiklaaah~ Sepertinya… Aku harus pulang sekarang." Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Tenten, Ino Hinata," Sakura meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja.

"Kau mau pulang sendirian?"

"Iya, kalian lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian, Jaa~"

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

Sakura pulang dengan berjalan kaki, sebab rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari café tadi. Dalam perjalanannya kerumah ia sempat merasakan ada yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," pikirnya dalam hati sambil meneruskan langkahnya. Pandangan gadis itu luput dari sosok dibalik pohon yang sedari tadi memusatkan pengawasannya terhadap Sakura.

.

_._

_Malam hari, di kediaman Haruno…_

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya kakeknya saat makan malam. Meja makan yang begitu besar terlihat sepi karena hanya diisi oleh Sakura dan kakeknya.

"Hmm, baik-baik saja, Jiichan," Sakura mengigit potongan apel sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Syukurlah…"

"Aku ingin berdoa dulu di altar," ujar Sakura sambil menyeka mulutnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menuju ruang tengah, dimana terdapat altar yang dipersembahkan untuk sang nenek yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Sakura membakar dupa, kemudian duduk tepat didepan altar. Ia memandang foto neneknya yang sedang tersenyum. Rasa sesak kembali memenuhi dadanya ketika teringat kejadian mengerikan tujuh tahun silam.

"Obaachan, konbanwa…" ucap Sakura dengan lirih. "Sakura sekarang sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sakura sudah besar dan tidak sering menangis lagi. Sakura…" Perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya yang halus. Ia sangat merindukan neneknya.

"Bagaimana kamar Baachan? Apakah Baachan bertemu Kaasan dan Tousan di surga?"

"Baachan… Aku dan Jiichan merindukan kehadiranmu, senyumanmu, masakanmu…"

"Sampai saat ini Sakura belum menemukan pangeran tampan, maukah Baachan mengirimkannya dari surga?"

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan kepada makhluk keji yang sudah menyakitimu. Pasti."

Sakura terlihat seperti sedang mengobrol dengan neneknya. Kegiatan ini rutin ia lakukan sehabis makan malam. Sampai saat ini ia belum bisa memaafkan perbuatan makhluk yang menyebabkan kematian neneknya tercinta. Rasa bencinya yang kuat muncul bahkan saat mendengar kata 'vampir disebut. Ia berjanji bahwa ia akan menemukan dan membalaskan dendamnya kepada vampir yang telah membunuh neneknya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura pulang agak terlambat, sebab ia harus melaksanakan tugas piketnya. Ketiga temannya yang lain ia minta untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, tanpa perlu menunggunya. Sakura mendapat tugas untuk membuang sampah, sementara teman sekelasnya yang piket dengannya melakukan tugas yang lain. Usai membersihkan kelas ia bergegas untuk membuang sampah di tempat pembakaran yang terletak dibelakang gedung sekolahnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil membaca novel. Tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu yang sesekali diminumnya dengan bantuan sebuah sedotan. Kakashi Hatake terlihat fokus sekali membaca lembaran novel itu.

Apa yang diminumnya, ya? Jus tomat? Pikir Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa yang sedang dipegang pria itu bukanlah kaleng jus, melainkan kantong darah. Sakura terperangah.

"Sedang apa, Haruno?" tiba-tiba sosok jangkung itu sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa keberadaannya. Gerakannya pun tidak sempat terbaca kedua emerald Sakura.

"K-k-kau…"

"Hn?"

"Ta-tadi itu… Ka-kantong darah, 'kan? Kau meminumnya?!"

"…"

"Berarti kau ini vammmpffftt!" Sakura tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya akibat bekapan Kakashi.

"Jadi… kau melihatnya?"

Sakura menganggguk dalam usahanya membebaskan diri dari pria itu. Sia-sia saja, tenaganya kalah jauh dari Kakashi. Kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tangan Kakashi yang sedingin es. Sakura merasakan seluruh bulu romanya berdiri. Sejujurnya ia takut, namun dengan mati-matian ditahannya rasa takut itu.

"Kuanggap hal ini tetap menjadi rahasia kita berdua, Sakura Haruno." Kakashi berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, lalu melepaskan bekapannya. Sakura langsung memasang kuda-kuda beladiri seadanya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyebarkannya? Membunuhku?! Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu!"

"Aku percaya, kau tidak akan melakukan itu." Kakashi mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Kakashi Hatake sedekat ini tanpa mengenakan masker.

Sakura menyipitkan emeraldnya, memandangi Kakashi dari ujung kepala hingga keujung kaki. Tinggi, tegap dan atletis. Bahunya yang kokoh dan bidang terlihat begitu proporsional untuk pria. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan rambut keperakan yang melawan gravitasi. Alisnya sewarna dengan rambutnya, namun kedua bola matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda satu sama lain. Luka vertikal di mata kirinya yang berwarna merah tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Rahangnya yang kokoh disertai hidung mancung dan bibir yang terlihat lembut membentuk sebuah kontur yang benar-benar pas. Sosok didepannya memiliki ketampanan yang mendekati sempurna, seolah dirinya adalah masterpiece Sang Pencipta.

"Ada apa, Haruno? Terpesona melihatku?" tegur Kakashi. Sakura tersentak, berusaha menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Mungkin jika sosok dihadapannya ini manusia biasa ia akan mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan narsis tersebut. Namun kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Sakura tengah berhadapan dengan jenis makhluk yang dibencinya setengah mati.

"Dengar, tuan vampir," Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Aku sangat membenci bangsamu, termasuk dirimu. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan terus mengawasimu."

"Silahkan saja," Kakashi menepuk pundak Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Sakura jatuh terduduk. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ia merasa takut. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Ia merasa familiar dengan sosok Kakashi. Namun bukan sebagai pembunuh neneknya.

Saat malam hari Sakura terus memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi siang. Rasanya seperti sebuah déjà vu. Gadis itu gelisah ditempat tidurnya, hingga tak bisa memejamkan mata hampir semalaman. Ia bertekad untuk menyingkap misteri seorang Kakashi Hatake.

.

.

.

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya terhadap Kakashi. Usai bel sekolah berbunyi, ia mencari sosok berambut keperakan itu. Sakura menemukannya di laboratorium. Dengan gerakan yang waspada, ia mendekati Kakashi yang lagi-lagi sedang membaca novel. Melihat kehadiran Sakura, Kakashi menutup novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjawab sejujurnya,"

"Memangnya harus?"

"Ya," Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan jengkel,"pertanyaan pertama. Kemarin itu, darah siapa yang kau minum? Apakah penghuni sekolah ini?"

"Kau salah." Kakashi menahan tawanya. "seharusnya bukan 'siapa', tetapi 'apa'…"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak meminum darah manusia. Kemarin adalah darah rusa," ucap Kakashi santai.

"Lalu… Kenapa kau minum darah rusa? Bukankah vampir seharusnya menghisap darah manusia?"

"Aku ini vegetarian."

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja…" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya "di dunia ini banyak hal tak terduga yang tidak kau ketahui."

"Apa yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kau tidak mengincar darah manusia?"

"Hanya vampir vegetarian yang tidak takut sinar matahari. Bukankah vampir yang kau ketahui sangat anti terhadap matahari, Haruno?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Benar juga…" gumamnya. Kakeknya pernah berkata, bahwa vampir yang terkena sinar matahari akan sangat bercahaya. Kemudian perlahan kulitnya akan terbakar, kemudian dia mati dalam wujud abu. Berarti dugaannya benar, bahwa Kakashi bukanlah pembunuh neneknya. Sebab saat kematian neneknya matahari bersinar sangat terik.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa," Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin beberapa ratus tahun lebih tua darimu."

Sakura merinding mendengarnya. Makhluk dihadapannya ini bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Namun cepat-cepat ia enyahkan semua rasa takut yang mulai menyelimutinya ia melanjutkan interogasinya.

"Benarkah vampir itu tidak bisa mati?"

"Tidak juga. Beberapa rekanku sudah mati."

"Bagaimana cara membunuh vampir?"

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Kakashi menatap emerald Sakura dengan tajam.

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Jawab saja!"

"Mudah. Patahkan saja kepalanya."

"Apakah Tsunade-sama sudah mengetahui identitasmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang membuatmu menggunakan masker? Apakah kau ingin menyembunyikan taringmu?"

"Aku ini pemalu."

"Cih," Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan tidak suka.

"Mungkin itu salah satunya. Ditambah lagi, manusia akan curiga bila melihat makhluk setampan diriku."

Ingin rasanya Sakura meninju makhluk yang barusan memuji dirinya sendiri itu. Tapi perkataannya itu ada benarnya juga. Rasanya mustahil seorang manusia biasa memiliki ketampanan yang jauh diatas standar seperti Kakashi. Namun Sakura tidak mengatakannya, karena khawatir vampir ini akan semakin besar kepala.

"Jangan coba menipuku, ya!" Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi tanya jawabnya dengan pria berambut perak itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan debaran yang mendominasi jantungnya.

"Yah mau percaya atau tidak semuanya terserah padamu. Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan vampir?"

"Tertarik? Aku membencinya. Sangat membenci vampir. Sebab ia telah membunuh orang yang paling kusayangi." Terlihat percikan amarah di kedua emerald Sakura.

"Hoo… jadi kau ingin membalaskan dendam? Semoga beruntung, Haruno."

"Terima kasih, sensei. Maaf telah mengganggumu." Sakura sempat menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Saat gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, seulas senyuman terbentuk dari balik masker itu. Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Begitu dirinya meninggalkan Kakashi, ia masih belum bisa menormalkan detak jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah itu menandakan rasa takut? Atau sebuah perasaan lain yang tempo hari dibahas teman-temannya di café?

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**

Hualobolobolosendalswallooow ~ Meirnpyon disini ^^

Wait… Ini fic saya yang kesepuluh ya? Cius? Miapa? Enelan? Nda oong? ternyata seorang author gaje amatir macam saya bisa bikin fic sampai sejauh ini. *terharu*

Yeah walaupun masih belum beranjak dari fandom Naruto, kali ini saya mencoba membuat sebuah ngg… apa ya? Terobosan? Inovasi? Ah bukan. Pokoknya sesuatu yang 'agak' berbeda dari fic saya yang biasanya. Vampict ini lahir dan terinspirasi dari Twilight saga-nya Stephenie Meyer minus werewolf. Nggak tau kenapa, ide ini vampir terus-terusan mengganggu saya-_- Padahal ini juga bukan pair favorit saya aa-_- Setelah terlantar sekian lama, akhirnya bisa dipublish juga mumpung bulan Oktober, kan mau Halloween (gak nyambung ya? Biar deh-_-) berhubung saya belum bisa buat fic gore, untuk permulaan saya persembahkan dulu vampict ini. Semoga nantinya saya bisa bikin fic gore yang sadis, berdarah-darah dan berated M. huahaha (mumpung udah cukup umur ._.v)

Uh sepertinya saya bicara terlalu banyak. Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Nantikan kelanjutannya yang entah kapan bisa dipublish ya (?) Review, please? :)


	2. Chapter 2: TRUTH

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Soundtrack:** A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

**Pairing** : Sakura X Kakashi

**Genre** : Fantasy/Supernatural & Romance –AU vampfict

**Warning** : Gaje, Typo, OOC, abal etc.

Read and Review please

**Early chapter**

Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis pembenci vampir. Sejak kecil ia sudah menganggap bahwa vampir itu adalah makhluk yang jahat, sesuai dengan dengan dongeng yang rutin diceritakan oleh kakek dan neneknya. Kebenciannya bertambah ketika ia menemukan neneknya tewas, dan kakeknya bilang bahwa itu perbuatan vampir. Namun… Sakura menemukan fakta mengejutkan bahwa selama ini ada seorang vampir yang berkeliaran disekitarnya. Meskipun vampir ini bukanlah pembunuh neneknya, sosok berambut perak ini membuat Sakura penasaran…

-o-o-o-o-

_Hearts beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer…_

**.**

**SILVER FANG**

**Chapter 2: TRUTH**

**.**

_Di ruang tengah kediaman Haruno…_

"Kenapa kau baru menyadari bahwa kematian istriku adalah perbuatannya, Izumo?!" Kakek Haruno menatap pria dengan rambut lurus pendek yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya dengan tajam.

"Maafkan saya. Kami sudah berusaha melacaknya dengan sekuat tenaga, hanya saja…"

"Dia sangatlah cerdik, ketua. Kami baru menyadari sebab makhluk itu mulai bergerak lagi akhir-akhir ini," ujar Kotetsu, rekan Izumo.

"Jangan lupakan keistimewaannya, Tuan. Dia bisa menghilangkan hawa vampirnya sedemikian rupa agar dia nampak seperti manusia biasa," Izumo melanjutkan.

"Makhluk sialan," umpat Kakek Haruno. Matanya mengisyaratkan sebuah kebencian. "Dia pasti mewarisi sifat buruk vampir!" Ia memijat pelipisnya. "Kenapa hati anakku harus tertaut dengan seorang vampir?! Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa vampir adalah musuh dari manusia?! Padahal Mebuki paham darimana asal usulnya! Dia pasti tahu betul dengan posisinya! Tapi kenapa… Kenapa dia lebih memilih bersama makhluk terkutuk itu?! Bahkan mempunyai anak hasil hubungannya dengan vampir… Menjijikkan."

Tidak ada yang berani menyahut. Pria tua yang berdiri dihadapan sekumpulan orang itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya.

"Tapi tidak apa. Untung saja Sakura tidak mewarisi darah kotor ayahnya," kakek Haruno menyeringai. "Lagipula… Suami anakku sudah kita habisi bertahun-tahun lalu. Namun kita tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tentu saja 'makhluk itu' akan membalaskan dendamnya karena kita telah membunuh makhluk yang telah memisahkan Mebuki dari keluarga Haruno! Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus melindungi cucuku!" Perintah kakek Haruno dengan penuh wibawa.

"BAIK, KETUA!" Seluruh orang yang hadir menunduk hormat, seolah mematuhi perintah dari orang yang mereka anggap sebagai ketua itu.

"Jiichan?" Sakura menggeser pintu yang menjadi penghalang ruang.

"Sa-Sakura? Sejak kapan kau…," saat itu juga semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak, terutama kakeknya. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan cucu keluarga Haruno itu.

"Jiichan bilang, kaasan meninggal karena sakit, sedangkan tousan meninggal karena kecelakaan. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura.

"Etto… Sakura-chan, dengar…"

"Jiichan, apa ayahku seorang vampir…?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura membuat kakeknya terdiam. Kakek Haruno seolah merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar menghantam dadanya. Rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikannya dengan rapi terbongkar dengan tak sengaja oleh orang yang selama ini paling tidak diinginkannya untuk mengetahui kebenaran tersebut. Cucunya sendiri, Sakura.

"Kenapa Jiichan membohongiku…?" Suara Sakura semakin parau. Tanpa terasa butiran liquid bening mengalir dari kedua emeraldnya. Kakeknya yang kehilangan kata-kata menatapnya dengan nanar. "Doushitte, jiichan?"

"Sakura-chan... Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira…"

"Apanya?! Aku dengar sendiri, jiichan! Jiichan bilang bahwa kaasan menikah dengan vampir! Jiichan berkata bahwa Jiichan…," Sakura terpaku sesaat. "Jiichan membunuh tousan…?"

Kedua bola mata kakek Haruno membulat. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Datang juga hari yang paling ditakutinya, dimana Sakura mengetahui rahasia besar yang ada di keluarga Haruno.

"Kenapa Jiichan diam saja? Jadi semua yang kudengar benar?!" Air mata Sakura turun semakin deras. Sedangkan kakeknya hanya bisa mematung dihadapannya. Saat kakeknya hendak menggapai tangannya, Sakura menepisnya. Gadis berambut merah muda memilih untuk berlari pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Sakura!"

Si pemilik nama meneruskan larinya tanpa menoleh lagi. Ketika Izumo dan Kotetsu berniat untuk menyusul Sakura, sang kakek memberi isyarat untuk membatalkan niat mereka dan membiarkan Sakura pergi. Ia yakin, cucunya akan kembali. Dan saat itu pula ia betekad akan menjelaskan segalanya. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya Sakura mengetahui semuanya…

.

.

.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu terus berlari sambil menangis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sembarangan dan tanpa tujuan. Entah sudah berapa orang yang menggerutu sebal karena Sakura seenaknya menabrak atau menerobos kerumunan tanpa meminta maaf.

Langkah Sakura terhenti di sebuah taman. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi taman, dan melanjutkan tangisnya disana. Wajar saja bila ia merasa terkejut. Selama ini kakek dan neneknya menanamkan rasa benci kepada vampir, padahal… Padahal dirinya sendiri adalah anak dari seorang vampir. Sakura tidak tuli. Ia juga tidak salah dengar. Tadi kakeknya bilang sendiri bahwa Mebuki, atau dengan kata lain ibunda Sakura, menikahi seorang vampir. Itu berarti bahwa dirinya merupakan perpaduan antara vampir dengan manusia, 'kan? Tapi kenapa kakeknya membunuh ayahnya? Kenapa selama ini kakek dan neneknya menyembunyikan hal ini? Beragam pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno?" Seseorang berjalan menuju kursi taman yang diduduki Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mau ada seorang pun yang mendekatinya saat ini, termasuk Kakashi.

"Apa?! Pergi sana! Jangan hiraukan aku!" bentak Sakura.

"Ng? Aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat sini…"

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku!"

"Hn, baiklah," Kakashi menghela napasnya dan berbalik pergi. Tinggal Sakura sendirian di bangku taman itu. Tangisnya sudah sedikit reda. Sakura menghapus sisa air matanya, kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang mendekat kearahnya. Dua orang pria yang berjalan berangkulan dengan agak limbung. Bisa dipastikan keduanya mabuk. Salah seorang diantaranya memegang botol minuman keras sambil sesekali meneguknya.

"Hai, nona manis… Sendirian saja?" Salah seorang dari mereka duduk disebelah Sakura. "Lebih baik kau ikut kami," ajaknya sambil menyeringai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura bergegas untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Namun mereka mencegahnya.

"Temani kami bermain," pria dengan penampilan menyerupai hiu menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" Gadis itu berontak, namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk menandingi kekuatan si pria hiu, yang bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk. Matanya merah dan dari napasnya tercium bau alkohol yang kuat. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Tiba-tiba cengkraman pria itu terlepas dari tangannya. Terdengar suara orang yang mengaduh kesakitan. Karena penasaran, Sakura membuka kedua irisnya. Terlihat seorang dengan rambut keperakan sedang memelintir tangan dari pria mabuk tersebut.

"Kau bosan hidup dengan kedua tanganmu ya?"

"AAKKKKHHH!" Pria itu menggeleng sambil berteriak kesakitan. Temannya mengayunkan botol beling yang dipegangnya kearah pria yang memakai masker itu, namun ia dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menghadiahkan sebuah tinju yang menyebabkan pria yang ingin menghantamnya itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Mau kupraktekkan ini ke lehermu?" Ia mempererat perlakuannya terhadap pria yang mirip hiu tadi. Pria yang berada dalam kunciannya itu merintih, wajahnya memerah menahan sakit. Dia tersungkur begitu tubuhnya didorong dengan kasar.

"T-tidak! Ma-maafkan kami!" Pria itu terlihat ketakutan. Dirangkulnya temannya yang kesakitan untuk segera meninggalkan sosok yang terlihat berbahaya itu.

"Merepotkan," keluh Kakashi yang tanpa izin memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Sakura.

"A-aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Ck. Dasar tak tau terima kasih," ucap Kakashi sambil berdecak. Ia merogoh sebuah novel bersampul hijau dari balik jaketnya, kemudian membacanya.

Sakura terlihat ragu namun ia sadar bahwa Kakashi telah menolongnya. "Arigatou…"

Keheninan menghampiri kedua insan tersebut. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari mata emerald Sakura. Jujur saja, ia begitu takut tadi. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kakashi memakaikan jaketnya yang cukup tebal ke tubuh gadis disebelahnya yang mulai mengigil. Jaket hijau itu jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Sakura, namun terasa hangat. Kakashi tak bersuara sedikitpun saat Sakura tak berhenti menangis. Mereka terdiam sampai Sakura merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Ironis sekali. Ternyata aku adalah anak seorang vampir." Sakura mengawali pembicaraan mereka sambil mengusap sisa air mata.

"Aku tau."

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Hidungku lebih tajam dari manusia biasa," Kakashi menggosok pelan hidungnya yang tertutup masker.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sedari dulu…?"

"Yah kupikir lebih baik jika kau mengetahui sendiri," ucap Kakashi sambil mengangkat bahu. Tanpa diminta, Sakura menceritakan segala hal yang baru saja didengarnya. Kakashi mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Menjadi abadi tidak selamanya menyenangkan."

"Bukankah panjang umur adalah dambaan setiap orang?"

"Manusia berharap demikian tanpa memikirkannya," Kakashi tersenyum hambar. "Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai menua, kemudian mati meninggalkan kita yang bahkan tidak bertambah keriput sedikitpun?"

Sakura tertegun. "Memangnya… Vampir mempunyai perasaan?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi selama ini manusia berpikir kami tidak berperasaan?"

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya kebawah secara perlahan. Takut apabila Kakashi merasa tersinggung.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Vampir itu bukan binatang. Dia masih memiliki bagian dari manusia yang disebut perasaan. Tidak semua vampir mau mengakuinya, banyak yang berusaha menutupinya dengan sengaja berbuat kejam,"

"Lantas, kenapa kalian bisa dengan mudah membunuh manusia?"

"Demi kelangsungan hidup. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Bukan kemauan kami jika darah manusia lah yang menyambung nyawa kami, 'kan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ada banyak sisi dari makhluk pengisap darah yang tidak ia ketahui. Apa yang didengarnya dari Kakashi barusan sangat berlawanan dengan perkataan kakeknya dan data-data yang dibacanya dari buku-buku juga internet. Seolah vampir itu manusia biasa, hanya saja memiliki kebutuhan khusus. Namun dirinya harus tetap waspada. Sebab, makhluk tersebut telah merengut nyawa orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Pulanglah, kakekmu pasti punya alasan sendiri," ujar Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura terlihat bimbang. Ia belum siap menghadapi kakeknya.

"Kecuali… Kau ingin mati kedinginan disini, silahkan saja. Aku mau pulang," Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya, bergegas untuk meninggalkan taman. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan Sakura menahannya.

"Te-temani aku," ucap Sakura sambil menahan malu. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pengecut yang bahkan tak berani untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin ia takut akan bertemu lagi dengan pria mabuk atau orang lain yang berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Nani?" Kakashi menempelkan tangannya ke telinganya. "Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu. Bicaralah lebih keras, Haruno." Bohong. Telinga Kakashi lebih tajam dari manusia biasa. Bisikan Sakura tentu saja tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya itu.

"Te-"

"Tataplah matanya jika berbicara dengan orang lain. Kau mengerti sopan santun, 'kan? " Kakashi memotong kalimat yang tertahan di bibir Sakura, yang langsung mengerucut mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Kau 'kan, bukan orang. Tapi vampir," cibir Sakura. "Anooo…," Sakura menatap Kakashi sambil mengigit bibirnya sendiri. "Temani aku pulang, onegaishimasu. A-aku…"

"Takut?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dalam hati ia bersyukur lawan bicaranya sudah bisa membaca pikirannya. Mungkinkah itu salah satu kelebihan yang dimiliki makhluk penghisap darah? Entahlah. Sakura tak ingin memikirkah hal itu lebih jauh. Saat ini yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah kebenaran yang dipegang oleh kakeknya.

"Kupikir kau ini wanita dewasa, ternyata dalamnya masih seperti anak kecil," sindir Kakashi sambil menahan tawa. Kontan saja wajah Sakura merah padam. Ia mendelikan iris emeraldnya.

"Lupakan permintaanku!" Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!"

"Bercanda," Kakashi menggapai pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Ayo," ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik itu. Pipi putih Sakura merona merah ditambah dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Tangan Kakashi lebih besar dari miliknya dan terasa dingin. Namun Sakura merasa begitu aman dan dilindungi.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kakashi tiba di kediaman Haruno. Ada keramaian disekitar sana, bahkan ada garis polisi serta beberapa mobil patroli. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya ada apa dirumahnya. Ia menerobos orang-orang yang berkumpul. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kakeknya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah, sedang bersiap untuk dibawa masuk ke ambulans.

"JIICHAN!" Sakura menjerit, dan berlari kearah kakeknya.

"Maaf nona. Haruno-san akan kami bawa ke rumah sakit," seorang petugas berbaju putih menahan Sakura.

"Aku cucunya! Biarkan aku ikut!"

Petugas itu akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu masuk kedalam mobil putih dengan sirene yang menuju ke rumah sakit tersebut. Sesampainya disana kakek Haruno segera dibawa ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Namun sepertinya pendarahan yang terjadi sudah fatal. Seorang perawat mengatakan bahwa kakeknya diserang binatang buas. Kedengarannya agak ganjil, namun Sakura paham betul pelaku sebenarnya. Dokter hanya bisa menggeleng sambil meminta maaf, kemudian berlalu. Sakura masuk ke tempat kakeknya berbaring.

"Jiichan! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Sa-Sakura….?" Kakeknya menoleh.

"Iya, ini aku," Sakura menggenggam tangan keriput kakeknya. Air matanya terus berjatuhan. "Maafkan aku, Jiichan…"

"Ma-maafkan Jiichan…"

"Tidak! Jiichan tidak salah! ini semua salahku!"

"Sa-Sakura… Ma-maafkan Jiichan yang… Se-selama ini… uhuk!" Kalimat kakek Haruno terhenti oleh batuk yang disertai darah segar. Sakura ternganga.

"Jiichan jangan bicara lagi! Aku akan panggilkan dokter!"

"Ti-tidak perlu...," dengan suara yang pelan kakek Haruno mencegah cucunya untuk keluar.

"Tapi…" kakek Haruno membelai pipi cucunya yang dibasahi airmata.

"Selama i-ini Jiichan da-dan Baachan su-dah menipumu, uhuk! Se-semua yang k-kau dengar i-itu benar, Sakura. Ka-kau harus… le-lebih berhati…hati…Dia… pasti… a-akan mem-burumu…" ucap kakek dengan terbata-bata. Napasnya mulai terputus-putus.

"Jiichan…"

"Te-tetaplah hi…dup, Sakura-chan. Jiichan sayang pa-pada….mu…" tangan kakek Haruno digenggam Sakura mengendur. Terdengar bunyi datar panjang dari alat yang disambungkan ke tubuh yang terbaring didepannya.

"Jiichan tidak boleh mati! Sakura tidak mau sendirian! Bangun, Jiichan!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh kakeknya. Tidak ada respon. "JIICHAAAAN!"

.

.

.

Sakura menatap makam kakeknya yang terletak persis disebelah makam neneknya. Baru saja dilangsungkan upacara pemakaman kepala keluarga Haruno. Semua saudara serta para pengiring sudah pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sakura tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia masih tetap terpaku didepan makam kedua orang yang paling dicintainya. Matanya bengkak. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis sejak kemarin.

"Kuantar kau pulang," Kakashi menggandeng Sakura kedalam mobilnya.

_Sayonara, Jiichan… Aku menyayangimu… _

.

"Sudah sampai," Kakashi menginjak rem mobilnya tepat didepan rumah tradisional milik keluarga Haruno. Garis polisi masih terpasang disana. Gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk disebelah Kakashi tidak bereaksi bahkan pada saat Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil dan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

"Untuk sementara, kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku. Ada kamar yang bisa kau tempati."

"…"

"Hoi," Kakashi menjentikkan jarinya didepan mata emerald yang memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bunuh aku, Kakashi. Kau pasti bisa, 'kan? Atau bawa aku ke hadapan predator yang melakukan semua ini. Mungkin dia menginginkan darahku,"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Kau ingin mati konyol ditangan musuh kakekmu itu?"

"Terserah katamu. Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi aku hidup," Sakura berkata dengan sinis. Ya, begitu kakeknya telah pergi meninggalkannya, dia sebatang kara.

"Dinginkan kepalamu," Kakashi merangkum wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah milik gadis itu. Rasa takut, marah, sedih, putus asa terlukis disana. Kakashi menarik tubuh gemetar tersebut, membiarkannya menangis di dadanya yang bidang. Mulanya Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, namun lama-kelamaan dirinya hanya bisa pasrah. Tangan Kakashi mengusap punggung gadis yang berada di dekapannya, agar merasa sedikit tenang. Gadis itu tersedu-sedu dipelukan Kakashi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Berhenti menangis dan kemasi barang-barangmu," Kakashi melepas pelukannya dan membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. "Aku tunggu kau di luar."

_._

_._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for thousand more_

.

.

_Di apartemen Kakashi…_

"Sudah selesai beres-beresnya?" Kakashi menjulurkan lehernya kedalam kamar kosong yang kini ditempati seorang gadis berambut permen kapas. Sakura mengangguk lemah. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan karena kamar itu sudah cukup bersih dan rapi.

"Besok kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah," ucap Kakashi sambil menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas kepada Sakura. "Lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu dirimu." Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyesap cokelatnya perlahan.

"Kau lapar? Ingin makan sesuatu?" Sakura menggeleng. Saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk makan. Perutnya terasa mual mengingat banyaknya darah yang ia saksikan kemarin. Rumahnya juga berantakan. Banyak anak buah kakeknya, seperti Izumo dan Kotetsu bernasib sama, menemui ajalnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempatnya berlindung hanyalah disini, bersama seorang vampir berambut perak.

"Ayahmulah yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini…," Kakashi mulai menceritakan kronologis masa lalunya.

.

Di kehidupan sebelumnya, Kakashi Hatake adalah seorang pengacara muda yang handal. Kakashi selalu berpihak pada kebenaran, walaupun yang dibelanya adalah orang yang tidak mampu. Kakashi sering memenangkan kasus melawan mafia dan lintah darat yang kejam. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya diancam untuk dibunuh karena pekerjaannya itu. Kakashi mengabaikan ancaman tersebut dan tetap menjalankan tugasnya.

Suatu hari ia mendapatkan kasus pembagian vaksin cacar yang tidak adil, dimana penyakit cacar baru mewabah kala itu. Para penguasa sekitar sama sekali tidak peduli jika banyak orang miskin yang tewas, selama keluarga mereka aman dari penyakit yang saat itu masih ditangani secara sederhana. Kakashi tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Pengacara muda Hatake tersebut berhasil membuat hakim memutuskan perkara dengan hasil pembagian vaksin secara merata. Hal ini tentu saja membuat kalangan borjuis marah, mereka menugaskan pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi Kakashi.

Kakashi hampir mati saat tiba di rumah sakit. Pembunuh bayaran yang sengaja dikirimkan untuknya berhasil menggoreskan belati di mata kiri Kakashi, serta menembakinya hingga dirinya ambruk. Enam buah peluru bersarang ditubuhnya, termasuk di beberapa bagian vital. Mungkin tinggal menunggu matahari terbit esok hari saat Kakashi akan mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Namun dokter berambut merah yang mau menanganinya tidak mau membiarkan pasiennya mati, apalagi nyawa orang banyak tergantung kepada tugas yang diemban Kakashi. Dia telah mendengar kisah heroik Kakashi dari beberapa warga miskin yang pernah ditolong Kakashi.

"_A-ku tidak ma-mau mati sekarang…"_ detak jantung Kakashi mulai melemah. Jika operasi dilaksanakan juga tidak akan ada cukup waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hanya ada Kakashi yang tergolek lemah dan seorang dokter disana. Sebuah keputusan telah dibuat oleh sang dokter.

"_Maafkan aku,"_

Kakashi menganggap permintaan maaf dokter itu sebagai salam perpisahan. Nyatanya dokter itu malah menancapkan taringnya ke leher Kakashi. Gigitannya yang membiru menimbulkan reaksi penolakan hebat dari tubuh Kakashi. Ada benda asing yang masuk melalui gigitan itu. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kakashi menggelinjang dan berteriak kesakitan.

Kakashi pikir, ia akan tewas saat itu juga. Nyatanya tidak.

Lama kemudian, kejangnya berhenti. Rambutnya yang semula pirang berubah menjadi keperakan, begitu juga dengan bola mata aquamarinenya. Seluruh alat inderanya serasa diciptakan kembali dengan kemampuan melampaui sebelumnya. Kulitnya memucat, seolah tidak dialiri darah lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya secara normal. Ia hanya bisa merasakan dirinya telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang dingin, kaku, dan memiliki penampilan yang tidak mirip manusia biasa. Sejak saat itu, dimulailah kehidupan seorang Kakashi Hatake sebagai vampir…

.

"Jadi tousan seorang dokter?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia memintaku untuk melindungi anaknya," Kakashi menatap Sakura. "Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura."

"Tousan... Orang yang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran karena ia belum pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Selama ini kakeknya lah yang menggantikan figure seorang ayah.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat wajahnya. Namun yang pasti, dia baik hati. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah mati waktu itu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya ayahnya tidak sejahat vampir yang biasa diceritakan kakeknya. Ah… Ini pertama kalinya ia berbagi cerita panjang lebar dengan laki-laki lain selain Sasuke. Bahkan ia mencurahkan isi kepalanya kepada sosok yang sejenis dengan musuhnya. Sakura tidak merasa takut, justru ia merasa nyaman berada disisi Kakashi.

"Kau butuh istirahat. Tidurlah," Kakashi mengambil gelas Sakura yang sudah kosong. "Besok aku akan keluar sampai malam. Kau santai saja disini. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"Terima kasih banyak, sensei."

"Panggil saja namaku. Ini bukan di sekolah"

"Baiklah, Kakashi. Selamat tidur…," Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum Kakashi menutup pintu.

"Hn, oyasumi. "

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, kunci pintunya…" gumam Kakashi sambil memutar kenop pintu yang tidak terkunci. Kakashi menyelinap kedalam kamar yang ditempati Sakura. Dalam benaknya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mencelakakan gadis malang itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah terlelap. Kakashi menatap Sakura. Air mata masih bergulir bahkan dalam keadaan dirinya tertidur. Matanya sembab, napasnya memburu. Bayangan kematian kakeknya sepertinya masih membuatnya syok.

Ingin rasanya Kakashi mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang mengigil itu. Menenangkannya… Meringankan kesedihannya… Namun Kakashi tidak mau membuatnya terbangun. Kakashi hanya bisa menyelimutinya, dan menghapus air mata gadis tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

Pria berambut perak itu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu dengan sangat lembut Kakashi mengecup dahi Sakura. "Jangan takut, hime," bisiknya. Kemudian, sosok jangkung itu meninggalkan kamar Sakura setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

.

.

_Time stands still beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer…_

_._

_._

**TBC…**

**AN**

*berdehem* test, test. check. Satu, dua, check, check. *ngecek mic*

Anoooo…. Saya kembali dengan mengupdate chapter 2 dari vampfict TARING PERAK alias SILVER FANG~ yeah~ Hehe. Eh kalo jadi Taring Perak kesannya kayak film drama kolosal silat gitu ye ntar ada adegan naik naga atau elang gitu lagi -_- Maaf baru bisa di update, soalnya saya abis UTS. Emang sih kalo author cemen macem saya idenya suka nongol justru pas kagi sibuk-sibuknya-_- Ah ya seperti biasanya saya minta maaf kalo fict abal diatas masih memuat banyak keganjilan, typo, tanda baca dan tanda hubung yang ngaco, dkk. Sakura ama Kakashi OOC bgt nggak sih? -_- maaf ya -_-

Chapter 2 ini banyak terungkap kebenaran, kayak alesan kakeknya Sakura mendoktrin cucunya biar benci vampir, trus kenapa Kakashi bisa jadi vampir… Tentang tranformasi Kakashi, hnn seperti yang saya bilang di chapter awal bahwa fict ini terinspirasi dari **Twilight**. Tapi bodohnya saya gak inget kenapa si Edward bisa digigit terus dijadiin vampir-_- sakit apa kenapa deh? lupaaaa huhu gomenne (TAT)

**Thanks to: **

**Fantasi Liar, Finestabc, Soraya Uehara, Rieki Kikkawa, Aokie Cassieast, dan readers lain ^^ **sering" mampir di fict saya yaa hihihihihuhuhuhehehe *dilempar ke laut*

Lanjutin gak nih? *dicolok*

Akhir kata di chapter 2 ini, review please? :3


End file.
